Heatwave
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge is sitting at home alone in the freezing cold. Can Sylars arrival home, heat him up? Bridge/Sylar, AU


Heatwave

Pairing: Bridge/Sylar

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD or Heroes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good morning citizens of yewtech city I am happy to tell you that today will be rather scorching day so hit the beach or crank up the AC and keep cool! "._

" LIAR!! " Bridge Carson screamed from his spot on the couch of the living room of the apartment of him and his boyfriend Sylar. The weather had been the exact opposite of scorching for the past week. He was quite sure the temperature had dropped past zero. And to make matters worse the fucking heater had broken and Bridge lacked the proper tools to fix it. He dared not step outside the apartment. He was sure that SPD was looking for him. Scanning everywhere for him. He couldnt figure out why. It couldnt be because he had killed Syds parents. They were both total snobs and horrid people, by his point of view. Syds mother was a royal bitch who believed everything was set by a persons social status and had taken every opportunity to tell Bridge what she thought of his. His family wasnt eactly rich but they got by. Syds dad was just as bad but his schtikck was different. How could SPD let a faggot join there ranks, had been his words.

Bridge rapped the larged blanket tighter around his body. A freezing breeze blew through the apartment, even though he had sut all the windows. He recalled that night hoping it would warm his as it often did. The rangers had been invited to the drews mansiob to celebrate Sky and Syds engagement. It was a huge shindig and everyone who was anyone was invited, Bridge knew he had been invited at Syds insitance. He had spent most of the night leaning against a wall watching. Sky, who had been promoted to Red ranger a month ago and had propsed to his long standing girlfriend Syd only a few days ago was in a knot of Drew family members. Z was flirting with a football player cousin of Syds. Bridge had slipped away from the party with the intension of leaving but he had left his morpher at the base so he went hunting for a telephone to call Boom to come pick him up. Instead he had found Syds parents talking among themselves about future events. Bridge soon heard his name enter the conversation and it was not in a good way either.

Basicaly they saw him as a worthless piece of trash and thought he might try to do something to mess up Sky and Syds relationship. Bridge never found out why though cause the next thing he knew the Drews were dead, there bodys cut, seared, and obliterated, as was much of the room into pieces. His body was covered in blood and his hands were glowing an evil black/red. Syd suddenly bounced into the room all bubbly and happy. Of course that ended the moment she saw the remains of her parents and Bridge standing in the middle of it all a cruel grin plastered on his face. He was already running on the heals of her scream he'd jump out a window and made a dash for the gate just narrowly making it out. Oddly enough he'd found Sylar waiting for him, a car filled with gas, all his belongings in it and a huge grin of approval.

Bridge smiled that was his favorite part of the memory, aside from the butchering of those bitches. He and Sylar had been dating for a couple of months, theyd met via chat room. There brutal natures drawing them to the other. Bridge hadnt been at all detured from the older man once he had learned who he was, but craving him moreso.

Bridge felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his lover who was currently absent. Sylar had gone out hunting a couple of days and had yet to return. Bridge was not worried about him...that much. True youd be hard pressed to find someone who could defeat him, but that didnt stop Bridge from worrying about him. Bridge layed on his stomache, the blanket completely eclipsing his body. " Sylar come home " he whispered then chastesized for being weak but it was half hearted. Dammit he missed his lover so much.

Suddenly Bridge felt something pressing against his lower back. It stayed there a bit and started simaltaneously touching other parts of his body. Bridge shivered at the ghostly ministrations and threw the blanket off. Sylar was standing over him grinning like a wolf. " Miss me? ".

Instead of answering Bridge launched himself into Sylars arms hugging the older man tightly. " No not really. Barely noticed you were gone ". Sylar chuckled

" Then you didnt miss this either? " He pressed his pants covered erection against Bridges thigh and Bridge groaned slightly. The boy was suddenly aware of the state of dress of his lover. Sylar was wearing his usal all black but his clothes were a mere black T-shirt and black jeans. Thin clothes not really suitable for this weather.

" Why are you dressed like that in this blizzard? ". On cue Bridge felt an arctic wind blow through the apartment and shivered. But the cold wasnt affecting him as it had before. In fact it was starting to be replaced a a spreading warmth. Bridge Stared up at the older man who was smirking.

" Pyrokinesis. Compliments of little avery knowles, a twenty something year old. He put up a good fight for the first three seconds but was no true match for me ".

Bridge grinned and snuggled closer to Sylar the heat radiating was so intoxicating. Bridge could feel himself start to harden and Sylar felt it to, he carressed Bridges ass through the boys sweat pants. Bridge was wearing a riddiculous layer of clothing in an attempt to stay warm.

" Your way to overdressed " Sylar purred in Bridges ear. Suddenly fire flared up from Sylars body and engulfed Bridges bodie instantly burning away all of his clothing leaving only his briefs . Bridge smiled not once had he been afraid, and wasnt just because he was mental unstable. He knew Sylar had complete and utter control of all of his abilities and would never harm Bridge...in a non-erotic way.

" Much better " said Sylar as he slammed his mouth against Bridges . His tongue taking a spartan tactic and dominating Bridges mouth. The young sociopath moaned into the kiss. Submitting to Sylar immediately and oh so willingly. He ran his hands along Sylars body, anoyed at the clothes getting in the way of feeling Sylars flesh. He grabbed the hem of Sylars shirt and tugged it up, Sylar raised his arms in asistance. Once the garment was discarded Bridge was treated to the sight of Sylars naked torso, his hairy chest, his toned figure. Bridge felt his mouth salavating. A hunger was rising up in him, pure lust, so dark and corrupt that it mirrored his bone-hungry blood/death lust. He itched his hand forward. Not sure what he would do exactly when he reached his goal.

Suddenly Bridge was thrown back by an invisible force and pinned on the couch by Sylars mind. Bridge glared at the pale man.

" Now now none of that " said Sylar he stared curiously at Bridges glowing hands. The boys power of empathy was easily dwarfed by his god-like power of destruction, he was an angel of death sealed in the body of a hot eighteen year old boy. Bridge was prone to moments where he was seized by a fits of bloodlust and killed everything within 100 feet of him if not more. While he retained enough sense as to not kill children, everything else was fare game. Men, women, the sick, the elderly. All feel to his power. There bodies and everything around them obliterated by his terrifying power. Sylar admits that at these moments he avoided the boy, knowing full well he was no match for him. But at this moment arousal was blotting common sense out. He licked his lips, he would have Bridge now even if he had to break the boy along the way.

Sylar crawled toward his moving up Bridges bodies. There eyes locked, Sylars deep green ones and Bridges dark ones that seemed to be composed of all things insane and bloody. Sylars cock throbbed in his pants. He moved toward Bridges nipples and gave them an experimental lick. Bridge moaned and shuddered, his hands slowly losing there demonic glow. Sylar raised the temperature of his tongue slightly and ran it across Bridges chest to his other nipple leaving a slightly steaming trail of saliva. Bridge moaned again as his chest was slowly filled with heat.

The older killer expertly worked Bridges nipples licking then biting rubbing them. Add and subtracting the warmth that had Bridge mewing like an innocent kitten. Sylar soon grew bored with this action and traveled south his not never leaving Bridges bodie.

He arrived at Bridges navel. Holding up a finger he begins telekineticaly cutting Bridges underwear off. Bridge hissed as Sylar nipped his skin tearing it softly and leaking crimson water. Sylar licked at the wound and Bridge gasped in pain/pleasure the stinging sending waves through his body. Once Sylar had got rid of the obstructing garment he nitted the cut closed and turned his attention to other areas. Bridges boy cock was fully erect, standing up in a perfect ninety degree angle. Licking his lips Sylar descended down his steaming mouth engulfing Bridges dick. Bridge struggled against the restraints, Sylar slurping his cock, dropletts of sweat were starting to bloom all over Bridges body.

" Sylar...p-p please, fuck me. I need your big hard cock in me " Bridge begged. Sylar grinned around the object in his mouth and slowly retracted it. Th moment his mouth was away Bridge was roughly flipped onto his stomache and pressed harder against the couch. Sylars large hands pressed against his ass, kneading them like dough. Bridge cried out as Sylar layed on top of him. Grinding against him, he gently bites down on the boys neck searing a bite mark into his flesh. " Your mine ".

" Im yours " Bridge agreed. Sylar chuckled darkly and moved down toward Bridges great ass. Sticking a finger in his mouth he coated it with his spit. They seldom used lube, Bridge loved being stretched, the pain/pleasure it elighted, and Sylar liked getting maximum tightness out of the younger boy. Feeling that his finger was wet enough he guided it to Bridge puckered hole. Met with little resistance, sweat allowing his to slip his finger in. He explored, swirling his finger around in circular motions, crooking his finger against Bridges prostate.

Bridge nearly broke through Sylars hold moaning for more, trying to move against Sylars finger. The older killer added another finger and another, teasing the boys sensitive hole till he felt Bridge was on the edge. He pulled his fingers out. And replaced them with his tongue licking Bridges entrance, swirling around it before digging in. Bridge was a wrack of violent shudders at this point. His mind delirious with pleasure and heat that coated his insides in a light buzz.

Deciding the boy was more then ready, Sylar stood up and fumbled with his pants buckle. The mental hold on Bridge had lessened and he was able to turn his head. Sylar lowered his pants down and stepped out of them. He smiled at Bridges hungry gaze as he placed his hands on the rim of his black boxer-briefs. Ever so slowly he lowered them, he groaned as the waist band passed over his hard cock. After what seemed like an eternity. Sylar had tossed the garment over his shoulder and stood in front of his lover in all his glory. Bridges hole was on fire, it always got that way whenever Bridge saw Sylars cock. It was so...HUGE. Reaching a very nice 13-inches and thick as a beer bottle. Sylar grasped himself and stroked wanting to make sure he was at maximum arousal. Groaned softly as his head filled with the thoughts of what he was about to do to Bridge.

" SYLAR STOP JACKING OFF AND FUCK ME ALREADY! " Bridge demanded his hands glowing again.

Sylar smirked " You know someday your going to learn the virtue of patience " He moved over Bridges smaller frame. Alighning his cock with Bridges pucker. He pushed his dick down. His fat bulbous cock head piercing Bridges lower opening. Sylar groaned as the rest of his dick slipped in easily, like a knife through butter. Bridges ass was so hot and sweaty from Sylars high body temperature. Bridge hissed in pleasure at being filled by Sylars thick cock. The younger killers anal walls were tearing, blooding flowing out and allowing Sylar to slide all the way in. He fell on top of Bridge.

Both killers in states of frozen pleasure, there bodies getting reaquainted with the other till the familiarity had returned. Sylar hefted himself up onto his knees and gripped Bridges hips hard leaving finger shaped bruises. A scream tore from Bridges throat at Sylars first ass splitting thrust. Sylar was determined to hear that sound again, not caring if it was for pleasure or pain. Bridge shakily rose onto his elbows. He pushed back on Sylars dick drawing out a simaltaneous moan from them both.

Sylar was a power top, he rammed into Bridge with no mercy, his thrust getting harder and harder with each passing second. Invisible hands moved Bridge onto his knees, so that Sylar could take him on all fours. Sylar raised the temperature in his dick, sending blazing pleasure through Bridge. Sylar suddenly stopped and pulled out of Bridge. Ignoring the blood on his dick and Bridges complaints, he flipped the boy onto his back. He moved between Bridges legs so they were wrapped around his waist and Slipped back into Bridge. Bridge arched against his lover. His insides so tender and sensitive. Sylars sweaty body pressing on him was sending his senses orbital. He dug his nails deep into Sylars back as the man as the man pistoned in and out of him.

" Sylar...please...I need you... fuck me harder...so I know Im yours...No one else can touch me...but you " Bridge gasped out from each of Sylars grinned at Bridge He licked the sweat across Bridges brow and nipped his ear.

" Whatever you want, Ill give it to you " he whispered. He adjusted himself abit and retracted almost all the way out. Sylar focused his telekinesis, so that it ran over his body. He bucked his hips and slammed into Bridge. There screams and moans echoed through the apartment. A fierce sound of skin slapping against skin acompanied it. Bridge couldnt have kept quiet if he had wanted to. Each time Sylar bottomed out in him he felt an odd sense of pleasure that could only be obtained from his horse0hung lover plowing into his stomache. Sylar was growling, feral and possesive. Pounding into Bridge rougher and harder. the boys ass squeezing him almost painfully. More and more sweat poured off there bodies as Sylar continualy raised the temperature. The air was becoming thin making it harder and harder for them to breath. But neither cared, the lack of oxygen only increased the arousal.

Sylar could feel a far-away tightening in his balls. Quick as lightning he flipped them over so that he was on his back and Bridge was on top. Bridge cried out as a fresh pulse of heat was shot up his spine. He moved himself, up and down, up and down. Bouncing wildly, His orgasm impending. Sylar drove upward and used his abilities to help Bridge move down. Bridge shook off Sylars asistance, taking control of his own movements and riding the older killer into a mass of screaming pleasure. sweat and blood allowing Bridge to bounce higher and higer until.

" OHFUCKOHFUCK!!!!!!!! " Bridge came digging his nails into Sylars chest his cock shot stream after sream of cum onto Sylars chest. Bridges ass formewd the gripp of god on Sylars prick, growling Sylar grabbed Bridges hips and slammed the boy down so hard that Bridge came a second and third time as Sylar erupted, his sperm filling Bridges insides. Bridge collapsed onto Sylar. Both taking ragged breaths. Bridge grinned breathlessly. He felt so happy, yes he'd just come three times, in rapid succesion, but also because...his lover was back.

" Sylar " Bridge spoke after a couple of minutes. " Don't go away again. Not for a while at least. ".

SYlar stroked Bridges back " Yeah I really have no desires for going anywhere at the present time, I can't leave you again, youd probably kill me if I tried "

Bridge giggled " Yep ". He sat up groaning slightly as Sylar was still hard and pulsating inside him.

" You know it was freezing before, but now it's to hot! ". Sylar laughed

" Oh really? Then perhaps I should cool you down ". Bridge shivered as he felt Sylars icy abilities frosting over him.

" Time for the coldwave "

END


End file.
